Made for Each Other
"Made For Each Other" is the eighteenth episode of Miami Vice's first season. The episode premiered on March 8, 1985. Summary Zito has to move in with Switek and his current girlfriend, Zito's ex, while they watch over two crazy informants working a stolen goods case. Plot Crockett & Tubbs are working with Artie Cross (Nicholas Woodeson), a counterfeiter, and Crockett is admiring the work. Switek & Zito are talking about Switek's new girlfriend, Darlene (Ellen Greene) moving in with him, Zito (who used to date Darlene) has not gotten over the breakup. They get the signal to move in for the bust, but Artie turns on sprinklers with gasoline, and lights the match, sending the warehouse and the counterfeit money up in flames. Crockett & Tubbs shoot their way out of the building, they get Artie, but Zito goes back in to get the evidence, a smoldering pile of funny money, and injures his fingers in the process. Driving home, they encounter a fire in Zito's neighborhood caused by a gas explosion. It turns out the fire was at Zito's house and he lost everything, except his mailbox, which contained his gas bill. Darlene moves into Switek's apartment, as does Zito, until he can find a new place to live. Darlene screams at Switek about this but Zito will stay. Gina & Trudy get Zito a new goldfish to replace the one lost in the fire, and he names it Harriet. Castillo asks Switek & Zito to work on John Costellada, who was big into stolen goods transport, and is working in Miami again. This causes Switek to miss out on some alone-time with Darlene. Switek & Zito go to visit "Bonzo Barry" Gold (Mark-Linn Baker), a dealer in audio/visual equipment to see about getting a meet with Costellada, posing as distributors. Before they can get there, their cover is blown by a woman who they busted in a prostitution ring previously. They then go to see Noogie (Charlie Barnett), who tells them he's getting married to "Ample Annie" (Karla Tamburrelli) the next day, but Switek & Zito want Noogie to find Costellada ASAP. Then they find Izzy (Martin Ferrero), caught in the act of B&E, and want him to set up Costellada. Switek & Darlene try for a little bed action, but are interrupted by Zito (and her hair). She tells Switek that Zito is holding him back from becoming Mayor Switek. Izzy & Noogie both stop by to see Switek and they will go see Bonzo Barry themselves to make the deal. They give Bonzo Barry the warehouse address to confirm their offer. Zito told Switek Darlene told him he could be Governor where Switek could be Mayor. Barry goes to see Costellada and he wants to make the deal proposed by Izzy & Noogie. Zito is staying at OCB so Switek & Darlene can be alone. Crockett offers Zito a night on his boat but he declines, and feeds Harriet. Meanwhile Switek can't get his mind off Zito and his night of passion fizzles quick. Switek & Zito report to Castillo the deal with Noogie & Izzy, but Castillo wants the informants off the case. Switek & Zito pay them for their trouble and leave, but Noogie & Izzy have other ideas. They tell Barry they sold the monitors that they were going to sell to Costellada (because Switek & Zito pulled them out their supplies went with it), but they offered a cement truck in its' place. Barry contacts Costellada who really wants the cement truck, as he wanted one since he was a kid. Izzy & Noogie hotwire the cement truck from a construction site, dump the cement into a convertible car of one of the workers, take out a line of porta-potties (forcing one worker to leave rather abruptly), and drive away. Switek & Zito lean on Barry and tell them Izzy & Noogie work for them and either he sets up a meet with Costellada or go to jail. Barry calls Costellada and tells them Izzy & Noogie are cops and take them at gunpoint before they could sell the cement truck. Just as Switek & Darlene are about to try again at passion, Zito comes in and tells Switek that Costellada have Izzy & Noogie. Darlene tells Switek if he leaves she won't be there when he gets back. Switek hands her a picture on the wall and leaves. Costellada is going to kill Noogie, Izzy, and Barry (for introducing them to him) and cast off on their boat. Switek & Zito manage to get aboard before it leaves and kill two of Costellada's goons, when they go inside, Noogie & Izzy have Costellada at gunpoint. Noogie & Ample Annie become husband & wife in a rather unorthodox ceremony (including a semi-strip performance by Annie). Notes * This episode focused on the close-knit friendship of Switek & Zito. Their friendship survived Zito's personal tragedy (his house burning down), having to move in with Switek while he lived with Zito's ex, and their breakup. * Darlene puts up a picture of Princess Diana, and Prince Harry as a baby. * Most of the non-Jan Hammer music in this episode is by Elvis Presley, as Switek is a big Elvis fan. * Karla Tamburrelli would return as Ample Annie in the 2nd season episode "Buddies". * Phillip Michael Thomas was injured doing a stunt in this episode and doesn't appear for over half of this and all of the next episode "The Home Invaders". * Switek would get another girlfriend, Holly, during the fifth season, though his gambling problems put a stress on their relationship. Music *"Money (That's What I Want)" by Barrett Strong (Opening in warehouse with counterfeiter) *"Treat Me Nice" by Elvis Presley (Darlene moves in) *"Rubberneckin'" by Elvis Presley (On Switek's TV) Quotes *"Spectroscopy, the molecularization of matter through a laser...read a book sometime!" -- Tubbs to Crockett in warehouse *"My life is in-whack, with Darlene moving in with you, your life is about to be out-of-whack!" -- Zito to Switek before Zito finds out his house burned down *"A new girlfriend is like a new goldfish...you've got to give them time to get used to the bowl!" -- Switek to Zito *"You have the right to remain silent..raaaa!" -- Zito to Izzy, imitating a parrot *"We use informants for their knowledge of the street, not as reinforcements." -- Castillo to Switek & Zito after telling him about Izzy & Noogie Category:Miami Vice Season 1 Episodes